Dylan Wilson
Dylan Wilson is an 18 year old boy who lives in Stonehall. He is a major side character in the story and even gets a few chapters in his point of view. Dylan is a werewolf that attends Stonehall High and is a part of the popular group. During the story he falls in love with Cody Burkett and the pair start dating, to the much animosity of his best friend, Michael Jeffry. The eventually met his doom when the Warlock killed him, to get to Cody. Background When Dylan was a young child, he was attacked by a werewolf on his front lawn when Dylan’s father had worked back late, and a young Dylan was waiting for him. This changed Dylan’s life forever as every full moon he was changed into a werewolf himself. Knowing it was a matter of time before Dylan would hurt, change, kill someone, or be killed by hunters, Dylan’s parents sought out the witch Bianca (who would later join the Coven) to get help. Feeling pity for the boy and realising an opportunity, Bianca bewitched a pair of gloves, so Dylan would be less aggressive and retain a part of his mind. The hunter community was still worried about Dylan, so the Jeffry family kept a close eye on the young boy and his family. Without meaning to, Michael befriends Dylan and the two become best friends for many years. Later when Michael discovers Dylan’s secret, Michael vows to protect his friend and works on being a strong hunter to aid his friend. At the beginning of high school, in year 7, Michael dyes his hair purple, to match his favorite aunt’s hair colour. Dylan, thinking it was a cool idea, dyed his hair red and kept dying it until the day he died. One night at a party in year 10, Dylan and Michael have a one night stand. This leaves Michael forever infatuated with Dylan ever since, while Dylan sees it as a mistake. Personality Dylan is a rash, but protective guy. He has been shown to be caring, like when his boyfriend Cody was kicked out of his house for being gay, Dylan offered his house to stay. Dylan had a habit of using people to get what he wanted. An example was using Amber for sexual favors. Dylan held little remorse for doing these things and didn’t think highly of the people he used. He can be insensitive at times, like when he asked if Felix who was recently turned into a zombie, could still have sex. Dylan doesn’t realize when he has been insensitive, leading to hostility with others. Appearance Dylan was an 18 year old guy that was slightly taller than medium high. While his natural hair colour was brown, he dyed his hair red. Dylan had an unusual eye colour, with it being amber. Dylan also had a scar on his cheek, from when a werewolf scratched him, leading to his disease. Dylan often wears the school uniform to Stonehall high and is seen in the uniform for most of the story. The uniform is a red long sleeved jacket, with a white under shirt with a collar, long gray pants and a black tie. Dylan also has a signature clothing item, similar to Cody’s black T-shirt, which is a red choker. In werewolf form, Dylan is a lean wolf like creature with elongated limbs. Dylan retains his amber eyes and his fur is gray, but towards the ends of his fur, it is tinged with red. While in werewolf form, Dylan wears big black, gloves that fit around his front paws, which help him from being so aggressive. Abilities In human form, Dylan is fairly strong and fast, as he plays sport. He has no super abilities while in this stage, except for a keen sense of smell, strengthened by his Lycanthropy. Dylan in werewolf form has super strength, smell and is fairly fast for a beast his size. Stonehall High Dylan has two official chapters in his perspective. However he does share multiple other chapters with characters. Extras After Stonehall: Cody's Decision Dylan is mentioned frequently from Cody’s point of view. Since Dylan is deceased, he never actually makes an appearance. The Shape Shifter Kappa, transforms himself into Dylan’s image to try and help Cody with his grief, but is attacked by Cody for his actions. Stonehall High: Gender Bend An alternate version of the story was being written by both Suicunetobigaara and Zoicite23. This version was going to losely follow the plot of the first story but with less detail, it was also going to have the genders and respective sexualities of all characters swapped. Dylan appears as a minor character called Darcie Wilson. It is revealed that she is still the love interest of Cody's counterpart, Cora Burkett. Now that both characters's gender is swapped, their gay relationship has become a lesbian one. Three chapters were uploaded but due to lack of attention and reviews the story has been put on temporary hold for the moment. SH - Black Dahlias This currently incomplete extra was made by Zoicite23 to focus on the lesbian relationship between Lora and Elvira. Dylan has so far not been mentioned or made an appearance in the story. Love interests Dylan has had many girlfriends and boyfriends over his life, he only found a few memorable. Michael Jeffry: Dylan and Michael had a one night stand, which Dylan believes was a mistake. While Dylan showed little interest in being more than friends, Michael fell for the dyed red head teen. These actions lead for Michael to act jealous and protective of Dylan, even going so far to get Dylan’s boyfriend, Cody, to be captured by the enemy. Towards the end of the story, in the final battle, Michael realised what Cody meant to Dylan and vice versa, after Dylan’s death. Amber: Amber was the most current fling Dylan had before Cody. While Dylan only used her for sexual favors, Amber did love Dylan. Amber didn’t hate Cody or Cody and Dylan’s relationship like Michael did, but instead saw Cody as a friend and was happy that Dylan found someone that made him so happy. In her last moments, when Dylan abandoned her, allowing a mob of scared and angry students kill her, did she realize Dylan was a jerk to her. Cody Burkett: Cody is Dylan’s love of his life. While Dylan hadn’t really cared about his previous partners, he was head over heels for Cody. He had never ‘worked so hard’ to capture someone’s affection and was a very supportive partner to Cody when he needed it. Dylan loved Cody so much he would constantly risk his life, not only to save Cody, but aid Cody’s friends in battle. While Dylan can’t retain much but instinct in his werewolf form, Dylan sees Cody has his mate and would never hurt him or his friends as it would upset Cody. Dylan also endured a slow relationship, with little sexual endeavors, as Cody was inexperienced and wanted to take things slow. Dylan loved Cody so much he would die for him, which he did in the final battle. Creation and Concept The character of Dylan Wilson was created by one of the three authors, Suicunetobigaara, to be the main love interest for the author’s main character, Cody Burkett. Since Cody wasn’t much of a fighter in the storyline, the author gave Dylan Lycanthropy, to be able to fight as a werewolf. The author found inspiration for the character’s design, while looking up pictures on the internet and chose to have him dye his hair to be like an average teenager. His initial personality was intended to be the opposite of Cody’s, to create diversity, but his personality was altered slightly to be more of a good guy. While Dylan was intended to be a little on the unclassy side, he was made to act like a bogan because of Suicunetobigaara’s editor and boyfriend. Trivia • Since Dylan’s creation, the author who created his character, Suicunetobigaara, had intended for him to die during the storyline. • The incident where Dylan was attacked by a werewolf caused Dylan’s dad to stay at home more often. • Bianca also bewitched the gloves that were meant to help Dylan in his werewolf state to be able to control him; if ever she rose up against the humans. Although she joined the Coven, she still had the opportunity to use the controlling power. • Dylan’s parents found out Dylan being bisexual when he asked what to do about his situation with Michael Jeffry (the one night stand). • Despite the love of his life being male, Dylan preferred girls over guys.